


i told you (i've got it all covered)

by kalawakan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalawakan/pseuds/kalawakan
Summary: “Man, you must really love Christmas,” Joshua says, an elbow propped up on the table so that he can rest his chin on his palm.“What?”“All this pining thing, Jeong,” now, it’s the other’s turn to roll his eyes, “so much pine, you probably can build an entire forest with just one look.”





	

Okay, maybe pining for your best-friend-slash-roommate isn't such a great idea after all.

Once upon a time, his other friends warned him about bunking up with other people. _It’d be a lot better if you rent the whole flat by yourself_ , they said. Jeonghan considered it—living by himself, going home to an empty flat, no one to watch movies with—he really did. Except Jeonghan was too blinded by his own mind back then that he never realized what the consequences of his actions would be in the long run.

And judging by his current situation, maybe he should've listened to them.

He can’t really remember when and how this stupid crush on his best friend started and why, of all people in this blue planet, did he even think that there might be some future lying ahead for the both of them together. Sure, it has never been a secret that he swings both ways, but ever since Jeonghan came out of his little closet, the whole thing exploded in front of his face like fireworks during New Year’s Eve. So far, he's not certain whether he likes it or not.

It wasn’t until a few months ago when his best friend started acting... pretty weird. One time, the other practically paraded around their flat from the shower with only some sort of a mini-towel in front of his crotch and it took all of Jeonghan's willpower to not follow him around like a hungry puppy. Then his best friend did it again. _And again_. _And again_. _And **again**_. On several different occasions, he would ask Jeonghan to remove his tank top after hitting the gym because his muscles are too sore to lift it off of him.

At first, Jeonghan told himself to get over it because guys do that all the time with their friends ( _hello_? they’ve been living in the same house for over four years already) and that he shouldn't overthink anything—but the longer they stay together, the weirder everything gets.

Frankly speaking, it’s still driving him nuts until now and Jeonghan knows he has never been this confused since he first explored his sexuality.

“What’re you watching?” Seungcheol murmurs, voice laced with drowsiness. The other yawns as he squints at the flat screen, rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes.

“Civil War,” Jeonghan answers, not even bothering to look up because he'll just end up staring, and by staring, he means _**really**_ staring, like, an I Can’t Take My Eyes Off Of You kind of stare and Jeonghan can freely admit to himself that he’s scared—scared that if Seungcheol catches him, his eyes might give away too many things inside his mind.

Seungcheol, however, doesn’t seem to understand the concept of personal space—which is one of the many examples of how he makes everything extremely difficult for Jeonghan. Honestly, though, Jeonghan's starting to think that maybe he did a lot of wrong mumbo jumbo stuff during his past life for him to deserve this endless misery. The other sits too fucking close beside him on the couch, wrapping an arm around him, and rests his chin on the crook of his shoulder, his breath tickling Jeonghan’s neck. “Again? Why not Age of Ultron? I thought the bromance between Hemsworth and Evans was better?”

Jeonghan silently prays for the gods above to incinerate him right there and then. There’s this small voice inside his head telling him to _**get a fucking grip, man!**_ but he can’t make himself go from this to reality in just a second. For some reason, instead of moving away, he seems to move closer, craving more of Seungcheol's touch.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t watch it,” Jeonghan answers and untangles the other’s arm after a moment of fighting his own judgment. Seungcheol lets out a noise, which sounds very much like a whine, and moves a little to rest his head on Jeonghan’s lap. Jeonghan’s hand moves before his brain could process what he's doing and it must be some sort of instinct, or whatever, because he almost immediately runs his fingers softly through Seungcheol’s hair. He hears the other sigh contentedly, and soon enough, they both fall asleep in that position.

 

 

-

 

 

“So, are you guys dating already?”

Jeonghan almost chokes on his coffee. He wipes his mouth with a tissue and looks up to see the sly smile of the person sitting across him.

“No offense,” the other starts with a shrug before sipping quietly on his iced Americano as he swipes through his tablet, “you two really look good together.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, “I’m not really sure what in the world you’re talking about, Josh.”

If Seungcheol’s the primary source of all of Jeonghan misery, their other friends are definitely the next in line. Especially Joshua, since he’s the most insufferable. Joshua probably doesn’t even know how many times Jeonghan has fantasized about his best friend but _damn_ , the guy can really take a hint: teasing him all the fucking time, asks him whether they’ve ‘fucked it out’ already, and gives him this weird, annoying eyebrow dance thing everytime Seungcheol's around.

“Man, you must really love Christmas,” Joshua says, an elbow propped up on the table so that he can rest his chin on his palm.

“What?”

“All this pining thing, Jeong,” now, it's the other's turn to roll his eyes, “so much pine, you probably can build an entire forest with just one look.”

Jeonghan’s eyes go impossibly wide over his statement, shushing him before scanning the café for any familiar faces who might broadcast their conversation over Twitter, “When will you learn to lower your goddamn voice, Hong?”

When his eyes travel back to Joshua, the other's face looks pleased with his reaction. _Oh boy_ , Jeonghan thinks and proceeds to clear his throat, “I just don’t want people to think that I'm having deep feelings for my best friend, okay? That’s all.”

“Why are you suddenly so defensive?” Joshua asks, giving him one of his looks that says everything in volumes. “I just pointed out the hole in your Great Wall, Jeong. You’re not exactly subtle with it, by the way.”

“Will you shut it?” Jeonghan hisses. “Go back to stalking your new boy toy and leave my love life and pine trees to me.”

“Shit, you’re right. Speaking of, you will never believe how great Hansol is in bed,” Joshua says and Jeonghan smiles in relief, letting his friend drown him with stories about his sex life.

 

 

-

 

 

“Hey, sweetheart, I’m home.”

Jeonghan hears Seungcheol singsong from the door and when he turns, the other presses a soft kiss on his right cheek and continues his way to the kitchen. Jeonghan feels himself glued to where he’s standing, trying to figure out whether he just imagined the whole thing or maybe it’s the caffeine kicking in.

“I bought groceries,” Seungcheol’s voice breaks him out of his trance, prompting him to walk towards the direction of the other’s voice just to find out if he's still hallucinating. “Honestly, we have nothing but junk food in this house,” Seungcheol mutters to himself, stacking up the goods inside the fridge.

Finally, the other looks at Jeonghan, flashing him a really bright smile, “So, how was your day?”

“Oh,” Jeonghan takes a moment, slightly shaking his head to snap himself out of whatever funk he's on, and knits his eyebrows together as he tries to remember how his day went, “uh, you know, I got a really high score for my midterm exam then skipped my Foreign Language class to watch Doctor Strange alone.”

Seungcheol eyes him, “You watched Doctor Strange alone.”

“Uh,” considering the tone of the other's voice sounds like he’s not happy about it, Jeonghan answers hesitantly, “yes?”

Seungcheol sighs and goes back to arranging the stock in the top drawer, “Why didn’t you tell me? I could've accompanied you.”

“You were busy with your workout thing,” Jeonghan answers and sits on one of the tall chairs in front of the dining table, itching to change the topic already, “how was yours?”

“Uneventful,” Seungcheol says, raising an eyebrow at him as if he senses Jeonghan’s discomfort. He reaches up again, flexing his biceps in the process, and Jeonghan’s eyes can’t help but follow the movement.

“Found someone worth wifing up?” He blurts out of the blue. He immediately regrets his decision when the other looks back at him with some weird-ass facial expression.

“ _Wifing up_?” Seungcheol asks with an amused tone. “That’s the term you’re gonna use?”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan answers, rolling his eyes, before crumpling the receipt and throwing it at him, “plus, I don’t want you to stay alone and miserable with me for the rest of your life.”

Seungcheol’s weird expression gets weirder with Jeonghan’s question as if he’s trying to decipher what language Jeonghan is speaking, “What?”

“I mean,” Jeonghan shifts uncomfortably on where he's sitting and tilts his head to the side, “you know, we need to live a little sometimes.”

Seungcheol studies his face for a moment and Jeonghan can feel his face burning with embarrassment. Even though he's not complaining about the attention being given to him, he can’t help but suddenly feel very conscious under the other's gaze. Seungcheol turns to the sink, his back on him, before answering, “If you’re asking me whether I found the one I’m looking forward to spend the rest of my life with; don’t worry, I’ve got it covered.”

“Oh, thats, uh,” Jeonghan manages to say, hoping his voice doesn't crack midway, “that’s really great.”

“So,” Seungcheol turns to him again, flashing a toothy grin, “what do you want for dinner?”

 

 

-

 

 

Jeonghan has never liked the idea of going to bachelor parties. Too many drinks, loud EDM music that makes him want to scratch out his ears, and too many people... flirting with Seungcheol. He knows it shouldn’t bother him but it does. It does bother him. A lot. And he hates himself for it.

He quietly sips on his soda and looks across the room only to meet Seungcheol’s eyes. The other smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at him before moving away, making Jeonghan chuckle against his cup.

“This is so annoying to watch, like, why don’t you two just fuck it out already?” Joshua appears in front of him and plops himself on the Lawson-styled sofa, then gestures for Hansol to sit next to him.

“I agree,” Hansol says, opening a can of beer and hands it over to Joshua.

Times like this, Jeonghan geniunely questions himself why he’s still putting up with his friends’ annoying asses. He rolls his eyes and gives out an exasperated sigh, “When will the two of you learn to shut the fuck up?”

“Can you see the sexual tension?” Joshua asks Hansol, acting as if Jeonghan didn't say anything beside him.

“Definitely. It’s sparkling back and forth between them.”

He groans, throwing chips at them, “I will staple both your tongues together.”

“Let us know when,” Hansol retorts, earning him a playful smack on the shoulder from Joshua.

Jeonghan makes a face. “You two are the absolute worst,” he sips on his drink again, reaching for the near-empty bag of chips on the table, and follows Seungcheol with his eyes. He looks really good tonight and it makes him look like a young business man. Their conversation last week pops inside his head again and he feel his stomach drop. He should really prepare himself to meet Seungcheol’s mystery someone, it’ll hurt less that way.

“When will you make a move, Jeong? It’s been eighty-four years. _**Gods**_.” Joshua mumbles beside him, poking his arm with a finger.

Jeonghan sighs and shrugs, “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Really,” Joshua scoffs, “that’s what you're going to use as an excuse?”

“He likes someone else,” he says and he honest to God hopes he doesn’t sound _that_ disappointed, or whatever, because Joshua's going to be more insufferable than ever.

The other sits up straight, “How, what, where, and when?”

“He told me last week. I, uh, kind of asked.”

“Well, shit,” Hansol mutters and makes a _tsk!_ sound, “want me to beat his ass?”

“As if we’re even a thing in the first place. No, it’s not his fault. It’s not like I want to push myself on someone who doesn’t want me,” Jeonghan says with a smile, “I need a place to crash, though. Just in case, you know, he brings the Chosen One.”

“Don't worry, Dumbledore, my guestroom’s always available,” Joshua points, opening another can of beer. “Just... we're kind of really loud sometimes, is all.”

 

 

-

 

 

It all boils down on a Saturday evening before Jeonghan goes to his daily routine of catching up with his TV series and Seungcheol’s just about to leave for his night shift.

Jeonghan’s just about to leave his room when Seungcheol barges in, hair still wet from the shower, with only a towel around his waist. “I ran out of deodorant.”

“Help yourself,” Jeonghan motions to the top of his drawers.

Seungcheol hurries on and Jeonghan doesn’t know why he's not leaving the room yet, eyes travelling to the hard muscles on the other's back. He suddenly wants to run his hand (or tongue) along the endless stretch of skin just right in front of him—

The other turns around to say something but stops himself, opening his mouth then closing it again, and Jeonghan feels like he’s a high schooler that got busted for drawing dicks on the restroom’s walls. Jeonghan tries to avert his eyes but instead they travel upwards, meeting Seungcheol's gaze.

Jeonghan swallows and mutters an, “ _Uh_ ,” because his words are assholes and decided to leave him hanging.

Instead of confronting him, or whatever, Seungcheol closes his eyes, breathes in and breathes out, before strolling towards him, “Fucking finally.”

“ _ **What**_ —” Jeonghan's voice drowns out as Seungcheol leans in, placing his lips softly against his. His mind shuts down completely, leaving only the ends of his fingers tingling from the sensation. For a moment, Jeonghan thinks that maybe all of this is just his head acting up again, but when Seungcheol pulls away, pupils blown and swirling with something dark (a mix of affection and lust), he allows himself to hope.

Seungcheol buries his face on Jeonghan's neck, “I’ve been waiting for you for months, I thought you weren’t interested,” he says in between the small kisses he’s placing on Jeonghan's exposed skin.

“You are?” Jeonghan asks, feeling his heartbeat quickening.

Seungcheol pulls back and looks at him cautiously with a look that makes Jeonghan want to spill his heart out to him, “Are you?”

Something inside Jeonghan snaps with Seungcheol's question. He scoots forward, placing a hand on the back of Seungcheol’s head, pulling him down for another kiss. All that he wants to say to the other, he makes sure to give express it all in it. He can feel Seungcheol's smile against his lips and Jeonghan shifts, ever so careful, to deepen the kiss and boldly puts both of his hands flat on Seungcheol’s chest, feeling the droplets of water on his palms.

He feels electrified. All the nerves inside his body buzzing to life. Pressing his hands on Seungcheol’s skin, kissing Seungcheol—he couldn’t ask for more. For what seems like an eternity, they both just stand there as if they can’t get enough of each other’s mouths. When they pull away to get some much needed air, there’s still a question lingering in Seungcheol's eyes.

“Yes,” he breathlessly whispers before pulling down the other again. Their kiss turns frantic, hands roaming each other's body, seeking more friction. Jeonghan feels the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed and lets himself fall, dragging Seungcheol with him.

The other tugs on his shirt and Jeonghan briefly groans before pulling away to toss the fabric somewhere across the room. He doesn’t even hesitate when Seungcheol starts stripping him out of his sweatpants and pulling away the towel wrapped around him because gods, they’re really doing this.

“Lube and condoms are inside the last drawer to the left,” Jeonghan says desperately when Seungcheol starts nipping on his neck.

Seungcheol looks up and raises an eyebrow at him. Jeonghan flushes, “You know, in case of emergency.”

The other pats his leg and stands up to rummage on Jeonghan's drawer, leaving him exposed and aching. “Turn around,” Seungcheol commands in a soft voice, and he does, rolling around in one smooth move. The other pulls two pillows next to him and leaves them there before telling Jeonghan to raise his hips.

He takes in deep, sharp breaths and patiently waits for the first finger to touch his crack. Except he feels something soft and wet circle the rim of his hole and Jeonghan stills before his knees give away. Seungcheol holds him still as he continues to lick, rub, and eat him out like there's no tomorrow.

“Fuck,” he hisses and it comes out like a pre-orgasmic sound because, _shit_ , _who the hell knew Seungcheol's **this** good at eating out someone_? When his tongue pokes inside his hole, Jeonghan feels his body shatter, his first orgasm hits him like a truck, spilling his seed all over the bedsheet.

Seungcheol presses a kiss on his right ass’ cheek and moves him a little to the side, pulling the pillows which cover up mostly the wet spot, before flipping him over. The other coats his fingers with lube and pushes a digit in without warning, working him slowly. Then he pushes in another, crooking them slightly that they brush his prostate, drawing a loud mixture gasp and gasp from Jeonghan.

“Seungcheol, please,” Jeonghan croaks, grinding his own hips down as he fucks himself on Seungcheol's fingers. “Fuck, _**just**_ —” Jeonghan takes in a deep breath, “fuck me already.”

The other smiles, then hums in agreement. He tears the foil package of the condom, squeezes the tip gently, and rolls it over his fully erect cock, pumps it a few times before positioning himself at the entrance of Jeonghan’s hole. “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Jeonghan opens his mouth to tell him that he can keep going, but the words evaporate the moment he feels the head of Seungcheol's cock pressing at him. He inhales a sharp breath, making the other look up at him to check if he's okay. Jeonghan bites his lip and urges him on until Seungcheol completely bottoms out on him. This is so much better than everything he’s ever imagined. Seungcheol’s cock deliciously stretching him, filling every inch inside of him.

Seungcheol slides back out and pushes back in, releasing a breath that Jeonghan doesn't even know he's holding. They gaze through each other’s eyes as the other sets their pace. Jeonghan arches his back, his hands fisting on the sheets tightly, desperate for something to hold on—he wants to reach up to Seungcheol, dig his fingers on his bare back, but Jeonghan’s too far gone to even mutter something coherent when Seungcheol quickens his thrusts, eyes closed in surrender.

It’s all too good to be true. If, in the future, he’ll be asked to relive an event from his past, Jeonghan would definitely come back to this. He can feel Seungcheol’s warmth, the electricity buzzing between them, and the other's heartbeat matching his own.

Seungcheol dips down, pressing a trail of kisses from his chest up to his jaw. The other grabs Jeonghan’s cock, stroking it, and twisting his hand around it, eliciting a groan from him. His thighs quiver as he climaxes again, thrashing his head to the side, and unintentionally squeezing Seungcheol’s cock inside of him. The other gasps, hips bucking forward, and finally drawing out of Jeonghan.

He moves lazily to his right and let Seungcheol collapse beside him. They both stay quiet until Seungcheol scoots closer, wrapping an arm around him.

“So, about your mystery someone?” Jeonghan asks in a soft murmur.

Seungcheol gives a hearthy chuckle. “I told you,” he starts, placing a soft kiss on Jeonghan's shoulder, “I’ve got it all covered.”


End file.
